LifeStyles of the Yugioh Cast
by Suicune Dragonia
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast did in their spare time? Well my dragon Jyakyar uses his newly built 'Draco_Cam' to find out!
1. Ryou, a pick pocketer?

Dragonia: Boy I'm just putting up lots of new stories all at once...I got another story I'm doing that I've been thought up but I just thought of this one and I really wanna do it. Ok anyways this will be fun.....Heheheh...  
  
Jyakyar: Yeah especially since I'm taping all of this! *pulls out remote control flying camera* *grins evilly*  
  
Note: Yet again Yamis and Hikaris are separated. And the probably always will be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Man I'm soooooo bored...there's nothing ta do....eeerrrrrrgggg....  
  
Jyakyar: *is tinkering with his flying camera(looks like a stone dragon{yes it has the head, the wings, the feet, and the tail...} so that it can tape anywhere and just look like a statue)* Well I'm gonna need to test this on something in a minute so..*ponders* *grins* Hey Dragonia? Ever wonder what the Yugioh cast did during their time away from the show?  
  
Dragonia: Yeah. Why?  
  
Jyakyar: Well I just got a perfect way to test it out! *laughing crazily(O_o)*  
  
Dragonia: Well by the way your laughing I can see that its really good. What is it?!?  
  
Jyakyar: Well since you wanna know what the Yugioh cast does in their spare time I suggest we tape them with my Draco-Cam.  
  
Dragonia: *is grinning also* Good idea! Heheheh....let the fun begin  
  
Jyakyar: *grinning evilly* As you wish! This I'll be FUN!  
  
Draco-Cam: *Shoots out of window and flies to the nearest house, which happens to belong to Ryou and Bakura*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: *is sitting in his room with a box in-hand and is getting ready to open it*  
  
Draco-Cam: *flies silently through window and lands next to Bakura's stuff*  
  
Ryou: *looks up but sees nothing so he turns back to the box* *opens box and is covered with a golden glow* Wow I 'collected' a lot of stuff...  
  
*Bakura walks into room*  
  
Bakura: Ryou can I-  
  
Ryou: *is getting really angry* No Bakura, you can't have any! So stop asking already! Get your own!  
  
Bakura: (-_-'''') Sheesh, he's more crazy about gold then I am...Can I at least look at it?  
  
Ryou: *mumbles* Jeeze he never gives up! *out loud* Sure Bakura.....  
  
Draco-Cam : *zooms in on the gold stuff in box* *various rings, necklaces, ect. Are seen*  
  
Bakura: Dang you've got better stuff then I do..how'd a pick-pocketer like you get this stuff?!?  
  
Ryou: I have my ways...Not that I'd be telling you anything...  
  
Bakura: Darn it...  
  
Draco-Cam: *crawls to window while boys are arguing for some reason and jumps out window* *flies to next house which happens to belong to Tea?*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: *Is watching the TV that the camera broadcasts to* OMG....The cute, innocent seeming Ryou is a pick-pocketer!!!!!!!! ......omg  
  
Jyakyar: Well I wasn't expecting that.....  
  
Dragonia: Well Tea should be more predictable..  
  
Jyakyar: If Ryou's different I would think everybody would be but oh well....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: I'll be putting two house visits in the next chapter...well tell me how you like it so far! 


	2. Poll

Dragonia: Hey guys! Ok this isn't a chapter but a poll.. its gonna be up on ALL my stories too.So anyways First thing I wanted to say before I do the poll is 'Lost in a Dream World' is gonna have a sequel with 2 new pairings! *Grins* Next is the poll.  
  
Poll: Well I want to put up three new stories but I'm not sure which one first.. ether:  
  
Yugioh Talent Show  
Summery: What do you get when you cross a bored authoress and the Y-G-  
O cast? This! (Humor)  
  
Curse of the Knife Juggler  
Summery: Mokuba persuades Kaiba to go to the circus, where a young  
knife juggler accidentally almost kills him. She gets fired and is  
invited to stay at the mansion. Then she gets a yami.. Kaiba/Kairi or  
Kyahari (the yami)? (Romance/humor)  
  
Pokemon 6(I think there is a fifth one in Japan so. yeah): Charizard's Ancient Past  
Summery: (This was an idea I got a long time before I even knew  
fanfiction existed) Ash's Charizard is actually a hero with renewing  
life. He destroyed a dark Charizards thousands of years ago.but what  
happens when that evil comes again? (Action/Adventure)  
  
Dragonia: Well there are your choices! VOTE! 


	3. Tea, the dark one, and Yugi and Yami

Dragonia: Uhhh..I have nothing to say..O_o.  
  
Marik: Well that's new.  
  
Dragonia: What was that MARIK?!?  
  
Marik: Uhhhh..*gulp*  
  
Dragonia: *Tries to strangle Marik.*  
  
Marik: *is choking*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Draco-Cam flew through a window and landed in a dark room lit with only three candles. It looked around and saw a figure in the middle of the room. It was Tea. She was wearing black clothing. She was sitting in front of a wall, that had a large, bright poster on it. The poster had several daggers stabbed through it(-_-U, O_o). On either side of her was a large gargoyle statue. Each had red gems for eyes. There were also different looking demon statues all over the place. To make a lot of description shorter, the room looked freaky as heck.  
  
She got up and walked over to a TV. She sat down and turned on a PS2. She popped in a game and grabbed a controller. The game she had put in was Kingdom Hearts(I've been going nuts about this game ever since my brother- in-law beat it..the ending was soooooo sad...). She had several Kingdom Hearts pictures on this wall. They were mainly Heartless. She had a big picture of....Ansem..(what the?) over the TV. Ansem was attacking Sora, whose Key blade was out of reach.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: *eyes are red* SHE LIKES ANSEM AND HATES SORA?!? I'LL KILL HER!!!SORA SHALL PREVALE!!!!ANSEM WILL DIE!!!!! *she sees a picture of evil Riku* RIKU SHALL DIE AS WELL!!!!!!!  
  
Jyakyar: CALM DOWN!!!!!ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!!SORA SHALL PREVALE ALRIGHT?!?!?!!??!?  
  
Jyarnio(Jyakyar's evil half): *comes in to see what the yelling was about* Well I see some one is in a good mood...*smirks*  
  
Jyakyar: (--;;) It all depends what you call a 'good' mood..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So Tea was playing Kingdom Hearts, and was on her second saved game. It was at the last level, The End of the World. She was stupidly allowing Ansem to kill Sora.  
  
Tea: *in a very creepy voice* Yes Ansem..turn his heart into darkness..Turn him into a heartless! DIE! DIE SORA! YOU EVIL, BIG-FOOTED, GOODY-TWO-SHOES FREAK! The darkness shall consume him... And every other heart in the worlds..DARKNESS SHALL PREVALE!!!!!!!  
  
Then there was a snarl. It came from the Draco-Cam. Tea turned around and looked at it.  
  
Tea: Where the heck did that come from?!? I guess my mom got it for me..*turns back to the game*  
  
The Dragon head's mouth on the Draco-Cam opened..and a flame shot out. Then it turned and shot out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: *is stabbing/burning Ansem pictures* I feel better...  
  
Jyarnio: Darn...  
  
Jyakyar: Thank Ra..Next house..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Draco-Cam flew to familiar game shop...  
  
Grandpa(I don't remember his real name so..yeah..): --;;...  
  
Yami: What?!?  
  
Grandpa: *looking at the bottle in Yami's hand* Gravity Defying hair gel???...*blinks*  
  
Yami: WHAT?!? It takes forever to get my hair to be the way it is any other way...  
  
Grandpa: (-_-U) I'll never understand you people..  
  
A snort came from the Draco-Cam as it flew to one of the windows. It flew through one of the windows. Yugi was sitting in the middle of the room...counting.....daggers?!?!? What the heck?!?  
  
Yugi: Ok now I'll sort the on patterns...There's the swirly patterns *places 5 daggers in that pile* and the striped pile *puts 2 in this pile* and the dragon/wyvern patterned pile *puts 7 in this pile*. Well there's that..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jyakyar and Dragonia: He has 14 daggers?!? What in the world?!?  
  
Jyarnio: I gotta meet this guy!  
  
Dragonia: No you don't..That would be a hazard to EVERYONE'S health...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Draco-Cam Flew out the window and to the next house. It Flew on for a while.and a mansion began to appear over the horizon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: I bet...no I KNOW you people know where this is going next! (^________^ ) IT'S TIME FOR THE KAIBA BROTHERS! *giggles insanely*  
  
Seto: Oh no....not now! Why not later?!?  
  
Ziara: What a stupid question... 


End file.
